


I will burn the heart out of you

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren is irremediably evil, Kylo being the entitled creepy shit that he is, M/M, Mistaken for Cheating, Rape through deception, Rey is a protective friend, finn is a protective boyfriend, for five seconds or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Poe makes love passionately with Finn all night long, only to be revealed later that it is not Finn, but Kylo Ren in disguise.Kylo, who has so long wanted to taste what does it feels like to have Poe Dameron submitted himself freely and willingly. To hear him saying "I love you" and feeling his affection even though it's temporary, by any means possible.





	I will burn the heart out of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6624139#cmt6624139) prompt

Kylo had planned this night very well. He had made sure to catch Poe off-world, far away from his moth- from Leia or Luke. Rey had still been there but she was just starting her training and he had counted on her being unable to detect his presence yet. The rest had just been a matter of timing to catch Poe alone. When Poe had told Finn that he was too tired and had suggested to Finn to spend the night in the city, before he had taken advantage of that and had slipped into his mind to make him think that Kylo was Finn. It wasn’t his ideal solution, he’d rather have Poe while he knew he was with Kylo but he could make do with this for one night. As long as it meant that he would finally get Poe in his bed willingly.

Kylo’s eyes met Poe’s as he bopped up and down his cock. “You look so pretty like this”, Poe murmured and he looked at him with so much affection that it almost hurt. His hand caressed the delicate skin behind Kylo’s ear which made him shiver.

He took Poe deeper into his mouth and watched as his eyes fluttered close and a moan escaped his lips. Kylo kept his eyes on Poe’s face as he blew him. He didn’t want to miss a moment of this, knowing that he only had a single night to enjoy Poe’s willing submission to him.

Kylo held Poe’s hips still instead of letting him set the rhythm. He figured that as a former stormtrooper Finn was strong enough to do the same. 

“Please, Finn, please, I need…” He enjoyed how Poe was pleading for him to let him finish. The control he had over Poe in this moment was exhilarating. 

Poe’s hand which were resting on his shoulders, tightened when he came. Kylo swallowed around him and watched as Poe tipped his head back and groaned loudly. He was certainly a noisy lover but Kylo enjoyed how vocal he was about his pleasure. The pleasure Kylo let him have.

“Want me to blow you?” Poe asked when he got his breath back.

Kylo got to his feet and shook his head. “Not yet”, he said and kissed Poe, making him taste himself on his tongue. “I want this to be about you.”

Poe gave him a dopy smile. “I’m certainly not going to complain. Although I kind of want to know where you learned that thing with your tongue that you just did.”

“Holo vid”, Kylo replied and winked at him.

Poe grinned at him. “Have I mentioned yet that I love you?”

„Tell me some more“, Kylo said and pulled him into another kiss. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, wanted to enjoy having Poe to himself. He grabbed Poe’s thighs and hoisted his legs up, wrapping them around his waist. 

“That’s new”, Poe laughed against his lips. “Did you get this from a holovid too?”

“Sure”, Kylo said, his mouth brushing against the delicate skin of Poe’s neck. “I’m going to drive you insane tonight.”

“Yeah, how – “the rest of the sentence was lost in a moan when Kylo started sucking at Poe’s throat, intent to mark him.

“Finn, not above the collar”, Poe protested breathlessly. 

Kylo pulled away from his neck for a moment. “I don’t care”, he said, looking Poe in the eyes. “I want to show everyone that you’re mine.”

Poe’s eyes darkened. The idea certainly appealed to him, Kylo could see that. “I’m already yours, baby”, he said and Kylo was glad he hadn’t used Finn’s name because that allowed him to pretend that Poe had said those words to him. “That’s never going to change.”

There was such certainty in Poe’s voice and Kylo felt his hate and jealousy of Finn flame up again. He hid his face in Poe’s neck before those emotions could make it to the surface. And despite his protests Poe craned his neck slightly to give him better access.

The slightly salty taste of Poe’s skin, his smell like sweat and motor oil and something uniquely him that Kylo remembered from the past, it all made it so much better than any of his fantasies had ever been. 

“You’re going to hold me up all night?” Poe asked, flushed from arousal from the attention Kylo had lavished on his neck. It would be tender tomorrow, bruises and bite marks to show that for one night he had been Kylo’s and no one else’s.

“No, I planned on fucking you on the bed. Among other things.” He grinned smugly.

“What things?” Poe asked, his dark eyes flashing with interest.

“After I finish marking you”, Kylo traced the as of yet unmarked left side of Poe’s neck, “I’ll undress you properly, slowly. I’ll leave more marks all over your body. And then I’ll push you down on the bed and pull your cheeks apart. I’ll open you up with my mouth until you come just from that. And then I’ll put my fingers inside you, maybe pull you around so I can blow you again until you come a third time. And then and only then I will fuck you. I’ll make it slow, so slow you’ll beg me to push harder and deeper. I’ll make you come and come again until you drown in pleasure, until you can’t take it anymore. Any objections?”

“Seems to me like you’re getting the short end of this deal”, Poe joked and licked his lips. “But I’m not going to complain.”

Kylo followed his words. He wanted to draw this night out as long possible, wanted to enjoy Poe’s willing, loving surrender to him as long as he could. He didn’t when or if at all he would be able to repeat it. Although if it was up to him, Poe would be with him without being fooled into thinking Kylo was someone else. In an ideal world Poe would be in his bed because he wanted to be with him. Perhaps, if Poe survived the war, Kylo would take his time to break his mind so that Poe could be his properly.

For now though he wanted to enjoy what he had.

By the time he had Poe on his back, legs wrapped around Kylo’s waist, he was nearly out of his mind from pleasure. Kylo hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to make him drown in it. To have this kind of power over Poe, to reduce him to a writhing, begging mess on the sheets was intoxicating. It was so much better than all his fantasies.

Poe wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. “Finn”, he murmured against Kylo’s lips. “Finn, baby, fuck me already. You’re making me feel so good. I want to make you feel good too.”

He would enjoy killing Finn, Kylo decided for once and for all. He’d make Poe watch to show him where he truly belonged. But out loud he said, “Being with you is all I need for that.”

The soft, happy grin that appeared on Poe’s face was too affectionate, too personal. It was a smile meant for Finn and Finn alone. Kylo was torn between rage and possessiveness. He never wanted Poe to smile at anyone but him like that ever again. Kylo could feel Finn approach the room. How would he react, Kylo wondered, if he walked in, seeing his beloved Poe being fucked by someone else? Blissed out and distracted as Poe was, it was easy to reach into his mind and pull him under so that the door opening barely registered for him. Especially not since Kylo used that moment to thrust into him hard, making Poe moan loudly.

Kylo could feel the wave of disappointment and sadness from Finn before the door was closed again.

“Fuck”, Poe panted. “Do that again.”

Kylo grinned. “As you wish.”

He was getting close. Kylo knew the illusion wouldn’t hold through his own orgasm. His grip on the Force wasn’t strong enough for that. But he wanted to see Poe’s face when he came one more time. So he wrapped his hand around Poe’s cock and started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He wanted to soak in the image of Poe beneath him, moaning just for him.

“Come for me”, Kylo said and Poe did, his back arching off the bed. But the name he groaned destroyed the beautiful image. It was Finn’s name, falling from Poe’s lips like a prayer. Kylo felt anger fire up inside him and before Poe had even regained his senses, Kylo held his wrist above his head and fucked him. Let him see who had really spend the night with him. Let him see who was really inside him.

Poe made a few pained noises. “Finn, stop. Finn, you’re hurting me, stop.”

But Kylo didn’t listen. He slammed into Poe as hard as he could, wanting to hurt him as much as he hurt him. He could feel Poe starting to struggle but Kylo used the Force to keep him down. He took his hand away from Poe’s wrists, not needing it now that the charade was at its end and put it on Poe’s chin, forcing him to look Kylo in the eyes.

“Look at me”, Kylo demanded, his eyes boring into Poe’s as he came and the illusion fell away.

/

At first Finn had wanted to go back to the palace with Poe after they had finished today’s negotiations with the Onderonian government. But Poe had insisted that he and Rey should take a walk around the city and enjoy their night off. “There’s no need for you to stay in just because I’m tired”, had been his exact words. And Finn had believed him. Of course he had believed him. There had been no reason not to. He would’ve never thought – 

Finn failed to hold back his tears. He and Poe had been together for more than a year. Poe loved him. Finn was sure that he did. But maybe he had gotten bored. Finn had never had sex before he had met Poe. Maybe one person just wasn’t enough for Poe. Maybe – 

“Finn?” Rey stood in the door to his left. Without thinking about it he had gone to her room. But he was sure he hadn’t knocked yet. “Finn, what’s wrong?”

“Poe…I…there was someone else…”

Maybe she was reading his mind because Rey’s expression grew furious very quickly. “Poe’s cheating on you?”

Finn shrugged. “I…I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Her tone left no room for doubt that she would especially since Finn saw her grab her lightsaber.

“Rey, no, the other guy’s probably still there”, Finn protested. The situation was bad enough as it was, he didn’t want to see the man Poe was sleeping with on the side as well.

“Good”, Rey replied, an ever so slightly bloodthirsty look in her eyes. “Then I can kill him too.”

“Rey, wait.” But Rey didn’t listen to him. With a determined expression she set off in the direction of Finn’s and Poe’s room. Finn had to follow her if he wanted to prevent any actual bloodshed.

They didn’t make it very far before they heard the commotion. Palace guards were shouting followed by the sickening sound of bodies hitting a wall. Rey’s eyes widened. “Ren”, she whispered and ran in the direction of the noises.

“What?” Finn asked, confused, but she had already sprinted around the corner and he heard the tell-tale sound of her activating her lightsaber. When Finn caught up to her he stopped dead in his tracks. Kylo Ren was standing in the middle of the hallway, naked. He was holding Poe in front of him, one hand around his neck and, Finn noticed, actually holding him above ground, while the other hand held his lightsaber dangerously close to Poe’s torso. Poe was naked too and suddenly Finn understood what had happened but not why.

“There he is, your pet stormtrooper”, Ren said, his lips caressing Poe’s ear as he spoke. “Do you recognise him now?”

“Let him go, Ren!” Rey demanded.

Ren laughed. “Or what? One move and I’ll slice him apart.”

“Don’t listen to him”, Poe cried out before Ren choked him off. His dark eyes focused on Finn and the smile that played around Ren’s lips promised nothing good.

“You saw us”, Ren said. “You saw how much he enjoyed me fucking him. He begged for it. Do you really want him back after he betrayed your trust like this?”

No matter what Finn may have thought before, Poe’s eyes told him the truth. “It’s you I don’t trust”, Finn replied. “I know you tricked Poe.”

“Did I?” Ren pressed a kiss behind Poe’s ear and Finn felt his blood boil. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Finn felt like he had in the forest on the Starkiller Base: so angry, so furious that it had turned into calmness. 

Ren seemed disappointed. “Well then, I must say it was a genuine pleasure, Poe. We should do that again.” With those words he hurled Poe in Finn’s and Rey’s direction helped with a wave of Force power that knocked them to the ground.

Rey scrambled to her feet to try and follow him but all Finn could think about was Poe. Poe who was crouching in front of him, one hand grabbing the front of Finn’s shirt and saying over and over again how sorry he was. How Ren had tricked him. Poe who was crying.

Finn wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer. “It’s not your fault, Poe. You did nothing wrong. It’s not your fault.” The image of Ren fucking Poe came to his mind and Finn swallowed to keep the bile down. He should’ve known right then that there was something wrong. That Poe would never, ever cheat on him.

Rey came back, shaking her head when Finn looked at her over Poe’s shoulder. She checked on the two guards and then went inside Finn’s and Poe’s room to get a blanket to cover Poe. 

“I’ll see if I can get a different room for you tonight”, she said softly as she crouched down next to them. “Use my room until then.”

“Thank you”, Finn replied. 

She gave him a nod and squeezed Poe’s shoulder before she left again.

“Come on”, Finn said, helping Poe to his feet. “We’ll go to Rey’s room, you can take a shower and I’ll go and get our stuff from our room.”

But before he had even finished the sentence, Poe was already shaking his head. “Please don’t leave me, Finn. If you leave I won’t know if it’s you who comes back or...or him.”

“Okay”, Finn said. That made sense. “Stay here. You can see me the entire time. I won’t leave. Never ever again.” Poe looked so small and fragile and vulnerable and more than anything Finn wished he could turn back time and save him. Seeing Poe hurting and unable to help him was the worst Finn had ever felt. He quickly threw the few things they had taken with them to Onderon into a bag. He left Ren’s clothes untouched on the ground. Poe didn’t take his eyes off him for one second.

“Let’s go”, Finn said, wrapping his free arm around Poe’s waist. Fortunately it wasn’t far to Rey’s room. Finn noticed that even here she had decorated it with a potted plant. Back on base Rey had as many plants as Poe had models of ships. 

When Poe hesitated in front of the shower cubicle, Finn pressed his hand against the transparisteel plane. “I’ll be right here, see?”

Poe nodded and stepped under the spray, resting his hand over Finn’s from the other side.

Finn’s resolved lasted as long as it took for Poe to start crying again. He walked around and stepped into the shower to pull Poe into his arms. He didn’t bother to takes his clothes off. For one he didn’t want to wait that long and two he didn’t think Poe wanted to see him naked right now. He couldn’t tell how long they had stood like this, Poe sobbing against his chest and Finn holding him close as if he could hug the pain out of him.

Finally when Poe calmed down somewhat Finn stepped out and grabbed a towel. He kept his eyes on Poe’s face as he dried himself. Finn didn’t want to see the marks Ren had left on Poe’s body. Anger and possessiveness would be some of the least useful emotions right now.

It wasn’t until they were both dressed in fresh clothes and sitting on Rey’s bed until Poe spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

“There is nothing you have to be sorry for”, Finn replied immediately but Poe shook his head.

“I should’ve known it wasn’t you.”

“He was in your head.”

“Yeah, again”, Poe scoffed, his lips twisting into a mockery of a smile. “I’m just that weak.”

“You’re not weak. It could’ve happened to me too.”

“Except you didn’t foster Ren’s obsession with you because you thought it was awesome that your idol’s son had a crush on you, you didn’t flirt with him on every occasion, you didn’t bring on yourself – “

“No”, Finn interrupted Poe’s self-loathing monologue. He knelt down in front of Poe and took his hands into his. “No, stop it. Nothing you did justifies what Ren did to you. Absolutely nothing, even if you had danced naked in front of him. “

“I should’ve known”, Poe said stubbornly.

“Kriff, he needed to pretend to be me because he knew that otherwise he could’ve never gotten you willingly. This is not your fault, Poe. And I’m going to repeat that until you believe me.”

“If I didn’t recognise it wasn’t you how can I ever be sure that the people around are really the people around me?” Poe asked instead of reacting to what Finn had said.

“I’ll ask Luke to teach you”, Rey said from the doorway. She was holding something folded underneath her arm. 

“I’m not a Jedi.”

Rey shrugged. “There’s entire species where Force mind tricks don’t work. We’ll figure something out. Meanwhile you two can have the bed. I’ve got mine here. I think it’s safer if we stick together.”

Finn looked at Poe. “Is that okay with you?”

Poe nodded. “Just...” he looked at Rey, “could you sleep here too?”

Rey’s face softened and she nodded. All three of them settled on the bed, Poe in the middle while Finn took the spot next to the wall and Rey stayed closest to the door, her lightsaber on the nightstand.

“We’re here for you, understood”, Rey said ever so slightly aggressive as if she was threatening Poe into believing her. 

“I may need to hear that a couple more times”, Poe replied. He tilted his head and looked at Finn who was spooning him from behind. “From both of you.”

Finn tightened his arms around Poe. “We’re here for you”, he repeated and pressed a kiss to Poe’s forehead. 

“And”, Rey said when Poe had fallen asleep, her eyes locking with Finn’s, “We’ll kill Ren.”

Finn nodded. It was long overdue anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
